Soul Stone
The Soul Stone is one of the six Infinity Stones, the remnant of a singularity that predates the universe. For some time, it was kept on the planet Vormir under the watchful eye of the Stonekeeper, before Thanos came to the planet in search of it, sacrificing his daughter Gamora to obtain it. It was later destroyed by Thanos along with the other Infinity Stones to prevent their use again. History ''Guardians of the Galaxy The Soul Stone can be seen when the Collector is explaining the origins of the Infinity Stones in a hologram on Knowhere to the Guardians of the Galaxy. Avengers: Infinity War ''To be added ''Avengers: Endgame Three weeks after the Decimation, the surviving Avengers tracked Thanos down to use the Infinity Stones to reverse the destruction. However, Thanos revealed that he had destroyed the Infinity Stones to prevent them ever being used again. Five years later, after the return of Scott Lang from the Quantum Realm, the Avengers devised a plan to retrieve the Stones from the past and use them to undo Thanos' actions. Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff traveled to Vormir in 2014 to retrieve the Soul Stone while Nebula and James Rhodes went after the Power Stone in the same year. On Vormir, Red Skull told them the same thing he had told Thanos, but both Barton and Romanoff wanted to sacrifice themselves so that the other could get the Stone and use it. Though Barton tried to sacrifice himself, Romanoff was ultimately the one to throw herself off the cliff to her death while Barton got the Soul Stone. After returning to the present, Barton informed the other Avengers of Romanoff's death and knew that she couldn't be brought back even though the other Avengers want to try. Bruce Banner, the only one capable of surviving the power of the Infinity Stones, used them to bring back everyone Thanos disintegrated before a version of Thanos from 2014 arrived to try to use the Stones to wipe out all life in the universe and remake it. While Thanos managed to get the Stones again, Tony Stark snatched them back and used them to disintegrate Thanos and his army at the cost of his own life. After the defeat of Thanos, the Infinity Stones were all returned to the moment they had been taken by Steve Rogers. Capabilities *'Immense Power': As one of the Six Infinity Stones, the Soul Stone holds unparalleled levels of immense supernatural power. *'Soul Manipulation': The Soul Stone represents the fabric of the Soul and hence possesses absolute control over it. This is the source of the Stone's extremely esoteric, deadly and unique powers, to the point that it is considered the most dangerous of all the Stones. It seemingly allowed the Soul Stone to have a greater degree of intelligence and purpose than the other Stones so as to operate without a host. **'Granting Power to and Cursing Others': The Soul Stone has the power to give others unique powers and it can decide whether said power is a curse or blessing. It transformed the Red Skull into the Stonekeeper and granted him wisdom, immortality and the power to know all about those who journey there but also could prevent him from leaving Vormir as long as the Stone remains there. **'Soul Detection and Attacking': The Soul Stone can detect and attack the souls of others. It is capable of distinguishing between replicas to find the real one's soul and attacking said individual's soul, as shown when Thanos swiftly found the genuine article out of the Images of Ikonn conjured by Strange and blasted them all with the Power Stone while also simultaneously pushing Strange's Astral Form out. **'Soul Containment': Having a pocket dimension called the Soulworld, the Soul Stone can trap others souls or at least the sacrificed, as shown by how it currently holds Gamora inside. It seems to act as a stasis chamber should the wielder be overwhelmed in order for them to recover by enjoying a moment of reunion with the loved one sacrificed, as shown by how Thanos was pulled inside it after he was battered from the severe wounds Thor inflicted and the sheer energy required to wipe out half of all life with a snap of the Gauntlet's fingers, at which he was able to communicate with her to tell her her sacrifice was not in vain as it allowed him to complete his goal but also revealing his immense remorse and pain for having to do it. Appearances *Marvel Cinematic Universe (3 films) **Guardians of the Galaxy'' (First appearance; hologram) **''Avengers: Infinity War'' **''Avengers: Endgame '' Trivia *In the comics, The Soul Gem is green. The Soul Stone in the Marvel Cinematic Universe is orange. *In the comics, Adam Warlock is in possession of the Soul Gem, which is embedded in his forehead. Gallery ''Guardians of the Galaxy'' Infinity_Stones_GOTG.png|The Soul Stone (Bottom left) Promotion InfinityStones Guidebook.png|The Soul Stone (Far left) Category:Guardians of the Galaxy culture Category:Mystical objects Category:Infinity Stones Category:Avengers culture Category:Earth-199999